


I adore you

by Aurorashine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hugs, One Shot, Teasing, thanXX, woojoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorashine/pseuds/Aurorashine
Summary: Wooyoung can't say what it was specifically, but his leader just looked different with that style - in a good way.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	I adore you

"You're staring again." 

Wooyoung only let out an absent hum as he continued to watch their leader scurrying through the area, his face serious and his eyes focused, while the half skirt he was wearing fluttered. He wasn't going to lie, Hongjoong really looked handsome.

"Hellooooo." Energetically San waved his hand in front of his face, which pulled him out of his thoughts. Annoyed, he looked at him, raising his eyebrow questioningly. San just stared back. 

"How long do you want to stare at him?" The question sounded almost kinda neutral. Wooyoung snorted slightly. "I'm sorry, but did you saw him? Sanie, like you didn't look at him every few minutes." 

With wild movements he pointed to their leader, who was now talking to one of the photographers. Wooyoung found that really unfair. Their second oldest always looked really fascinating, but now with this half skirt? It was a whole different level and he really didn't know how to feel about it. He just looked so different - in a good way.

San looked back from Wooyoung to Hongjoong and nodded slightly, but then let out a sigh. "Maybe a little, but not by a long shot. Seriously Wooyoungie, you look like you have hearts in your eyes."

He looked at his friend with an unimpressed look, an irritated sound left his lips. "Again, San, did you look at him? How could I not?"

The other resisted the urge to run his hands through his dark hair and to laugh out loud. Sometimes he forgets how straightforward Wooyoung could be.

Wooyoung let his gaze wander again to the slightly shorter one, while San sat down next to him. The two watched as Jongho ran up to their leader, laughing, while a wild Mingi was chasing him. Although the other was in the middle of a conversation, Jongho quickly hide himself behind him and used Hongjoong as a shield, which made him scream loudly, especially when Mingi crashed right into him. The photographer just smiled and shook his head, already used to it.

Wooyoung grinned and San giggled when the blue-haired man was pushed under Mingi, Jongho using this as an escape and quickly running away. Mingi was up on his feet faster than you could blink, a mere 'Sorry!' was directed to the leader, who just stayed on the ground.

Beside him, San burst out laughing as Hongjoong turned his head slightly and looked lost after the two troublemakers who now had Seonghwa as their next target. The loud scream meant nothing good. Wooyoung's grin widened and he stood up as San's still dying with laughter.

Amused, he trotted over to his leader and looked down at him with sparkling eyes. Hongjoong looked up at him calmly. "Can I expect an attack here too?"

Seonghwa's screams continued to echo in the background - apparently he hadn't been left alone that easily as his roommate. Wooyoung made up his mind to join them later. First he held out a hand to the other, a slight giggle on his lips. "No not this time."

Hongjoong stared suspiciously at the hand.  
"To be honest, I'm surprised you weren't there."

Wooyoung just shrugged his shoulders. "Believe it or not, I'm not always there with everything."

He was most of the time, but not always. Damn Wooyoung remembered exactly how he arrived at the dormitory, unsuspecting, and then the first thing he saw was food all over the kitchen floor. It looked terrible and couldn't even be called bad cooking anymore. In the middle of the mess stood Yunho, San, and even Yeosang.

It had been really nerve-racking, Seonghwa in particular had gone mad. Since then, the rule was set that nobody was allowed to occupy this damn kitchen for cooking - except for him and Seonghwa.  
It was interesting to say the least.

He was torn out of his thoughts, when the older put his hand in his. A quiet "I know." fell from his lips. Somehow Wooyoung believed that he was thinking back to that moment too. A memory that you don't experience every day.

His grip tightend around the smaller hand and with a quiet hum, he pulled the other to his feet, who let out a small gasp. The half skirt fluttered again. "All of my members are becoming strength monsters, I can't believe this." Wooyoung laughed at the mumbled words. "There are still enough seats available in the gym." 

Hongjoong looked at him as if he was crazy, which intensified his laughter and left his lips in a high tone. The other's lips twitched dangerously at the sight.

Then there was a little silence between them, which was only filled by the background noise that the people around them created. Wooyoung kept the smile on his lips and looked at his counterpart one more time. He had averted his gaze slightly, until Wooyoung let out a little "Hyung." Hongjoong looked back at him with a questioning expression on his face. "You look really good with this style, it suits you."

Hongjoong blinked at him several times before glancing down at himself. His cheeks turned a very delicate red, hardly noticeable but Wooyoung still didn't miss it. "Thank you." His eyes fell back to the younger, a smile graced his lips.

Wooyoung's lips twisted into a mischievous grin as he wrapped an arm around the other's neck, pulling him closer to him. "Nothing to thank me for, it's the truth."

The blush only got darker as Hongjoong stubbornly tried to get away, but Wooyoung now also wrapped his second arm around the leader, holding him to his chest as his grin grew. "Hyung, you are really pretty and handsome, even attractive, compassionate, friendly, incredible, lovely, not to mention a genius .."

"Jung Wooyoung shut up!"

Wooyoung let out a high pitched laugh at the whine of the older man. Persistently he fought with the arms of the younger one, but Wooyoung just tightened his grip and placed his chin over Hongjoong's shoulder, small giggles still left his lips. "What? I'm just telling you."

The blue-haired man only gave an embarrassed hiss. "Then stop saying so much." 

Wooyoung hummed and tightened the hug a little. "No."

Hongjoong just sighed, but Wooyoung saw the small smile on his lips. Even if his Hyung didn't want to admit it, compliments for his work and talents and just about himself were one of his greatest motivations, as well as confirmation for him. In fact, it was for everyone, but every now and then it felt different with their leader - bigger. He had seen exactly what this man is sacrificing for them and what he does. So Wooyoung is determined to be the biggest help he can be. Not that it's difficult for him to shower his comrades with love. His eyes scanned the area again, looking for the others.

Jongho and Mingi continued to deal with Seonghwa, who now was actually in the middle of the little chase. Annoyed shouts escaped him, but he couldn't trick anyone.   
Wooyoung clearly saw the playful spark in his eyes. Their eldest still could be a child at heart and Wooyoung just loved that trait of him. Mingi's and Jongho's laughter continued to play their own music.

Yunho was sitting with Yeosang on the edge of the old pool, both of them were facing each other and talked about something he had no idea about. San stood there too, but he kept glancing over at him and Hongjoong, his eyes mischievous and a teasing smile is what he shot in their direction. Wooyoung just stuck out his tongue to him, which received a snort from the leader.

"He deserves it." Wooyoung simply stated as he turned his head slightly to the right, coming face to face with the other.

Hongjoong looked at him intently, but that lost some of its effect because his face was still showing the slightly red cheeks. "I'm sure of that. But Wooyoung, thank you."

Hongjoong then lightly hold his hands, which Wooyoung returns immediatly. The leader's back was still pressed against his chest, where he then gently swings their hands in front of them. He nodded. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Woojoong content in this fandom and I really wanted to change that so here we are.  
> I loved Hongjoong's half skirt so much, so why not just showing it that way ^^  
> Also a win for a rare pair


End file.
